naruto god of shinobi
by havvo
Summary: Naruto/one piece/anime crossover fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

naruto : the god of pirates

_  
note

this is my first fanfiction so please reveiw so i can become a better righter

(naruto) = places and time

naruto = speech,and thoughts

I do not own any anime used in this fanfiction all rights go to their creators

_  
( sabaody archipeligo )

It had been one week since the excicution of the pirate king gold d. roger. rayleigh was in shakkys bar again trying to drink away his im done I shoud just give up I have nothing else to live sighed for what seemed the 100th time that day she had to listen to him moun and grone abou rogers death for the entire felt sorry fo the guy but she has has enough. She took a drag out of her cigarette and slapped rayleigh upside the head. Rayleigh starteled looked up and was suprised to see the anger in shakkys I have felt sorry for you for days but you need to stop mopping around and do suddenly feeling a rage come up from inside stood up and with fresh tears coming out of his eyes yelled I have a reason to be dreppesed my best freind in the world was just publicly exicuted. Shakky quickly responded I understand thak rayleigh I realy do but need to get over that would roger have wanted you to be mopping around right now. Rayleigh seeing her point quickly fell back down into his seat and sighed. Thanks shakky I really needed that. your welcome rayleigh now come on I help you shakky helped rayleigh to his feet they both lost their balance and fell to the they both regained their senses they noticed that their lips were both suddenly felt a large amount of passion appear and they began to ferociously kissing of them knew, but at that moment they would something that in the future would shake the world as they knew it.

(1 year later)

Rayleigh had never been happier. After the magical night that had happened between him and Shakky 1 year ago something amazing cam efrom it.A baby boy made from their love .He was born on october 10th and had Raleigh yellow hair but it apperead to have been kissed by the sun. he had deep blue eyes like saphires gleaming with mischievo.  
They decided to name him Naruto D. Silvers and they could not be happier they both just could not wait to see what time would bring.

(10 years later)

During these past ten years Rayleigh and Shakky had been the happiest ethier of them had been in a long there boy grow up these last ten yeasrs had been amazing to them they both had enjoyed it more than they could have had told naruto growing up about his captian and narutos dream was born to become the pirate king. At first shakky refused to even let him become a pirate but after some convincing shakky changed her mind weird thing had happened during this time . One day 4 years back while Shakky,Rayleigh and Naruto hanged out at her bar a freind of Rayleigh had crashed through the doors looking worse for wear a daimoy from wano kuni named Kamikaze. After he had recovered he told them that the yonko Kaido had Taken over the island and tried to kill him so he offered to let him stay with him and he graciously accepted. During his stay he started teaching Naruto about how to wield a blade and he seemed to be skilled already with a wierd thing to happen during these time is when Rayleigh decide to take Naruto with him on a journey to Zou. While their Naruto met his first freind and his first mate when he began his journey to become the king of the they were there Naruto noticed a mink that would stay away from the asked about him and discovered that the boys name was next day he folllowed Jackal and was later confronted by wanted to know why he was folloing him and Naruto responded by telling him becuase he seemed lonley.  
Naruto asked why he never hanged out with thee other minks and Jackal explained why. It was becuase his electo ability had mutated he could produce exsplosion instead of electricity and he had two mouths on the palm of his closed his eyes exspecting wo be shunned but instead Naruto fater then thee eye could follow appread infront of Jackal with astonishment in hIs eyes and screamed Jackal heared this he was suprised and then filled with happines fianlly a person who would accept him he that Naruto and Jackal palyed with eachother for the rest of the time while rayleigh was the time came for Naruto to leave he begged his dad to let Jackal come with them. Rayleigh said it was okay but only if Jackal wanted to. Jackal agreeded ina instant and a bond was formed they left zou and went back to sabaody.  
Naruto and Jackal were like brother and were never seen apart after that was brought out of his musing when he saw Naruto running towards him screaming dad.  
Naruto then asked him if he could go to a island called karate island in the south blue to be trained. Rayleigh said he and jackal could but when naruto was fifteen.

(5 years later)

Naruto,Rayleigh,and Jackel looked ahead of them and saw karate island the had been on the boat for a week to get to this island and they were finally there. Rayleigh told them that it would take a hour to get to they got to land they started to go through the village to the monestary that resided on the top the the they came into the monestary they noticed that Rayleigh moved through the place like he had been here came upon a certain house where they heard the sounds of a battle.  
When they got to the back yard they noticed a battle between a old man and a man with hair that resembeled a approched the two men and he heard his father yell out hey master bang. I looked closer at the aged man any finally realised who it was, it was the man who trained by father master bang. I heard my father say something that suprised me. Master Bang can you teach my son your fighting style. As soon as I heard that sentence come out of my fathers mouth I whipped my head up so fast I thought I broke my neck.I looked toward master bang with anticipation. I saw him think obout it and heard him awnser. I will do but only if you do me a favor. Fine anything at all ill do it.  
I want a years worth of sake for every year I train awnserd naruto ill train you but only if you give it your bang I promise to give it my all in any training you give naruto let the torture I mean training begin he awnsered with a soon as I saw that smile I saw my own death.

please reveiw my story any will be good

It is my first story so if any of you write any fanfiction writers out there have any tips or advice please feel free.  



	2. Chapter 2

naruto : god of pirates chapter 2

_  
I do not own any anime used in this fanfiction all credit goes to the creators

Jackel is called jack from now on

_  
( 2 years later Karate Island/South Blue )

Light crept into a room in a small cottage near the tip of the creeped onto the bed until it hits the eyes of the person sleeping there. Curse you sun naruto yells as he gets up and closed the naruto tried to go back to sleep his door was slammed open by his best freind Jackel or as he called him the last two years both of them have changed drastically. In naruto case he now stands 5 foot 5 and still has his spahire eyes and his sun kissed blond jackel case he has turned into the samelook from anime ( sorry about the crappy description but it is my first fanfiction ). Jack leave me alone and let me don't you know what today is jack yelled! No I don't so please enlightn me asked naruto? Naruto you idiot today is the day we start our adventure. As soon as naruto heard that he jumped out of bed so fast he seemed like a naruto gets dressed lets reveiw whats happened over the last two years. Training wise naruto and Jack have both become masters in taijutsu. Naruto trained in the water stream rock smashing fist under master Bang tutiledge and has become quit a master in it Jacks case he has been training with the man master bang had been fighting with when they first arrived. they discovered that the mans name was adon and he was a master of muay thai. when jackal saw him fight he begged adon to teach him and after much begging Adon finaly in that time Jack had become quite a had dicovered his love and skill in clay one day while Jack was sclupting he discovered he could use the mouths on his hand to mold the clay faster and it gave the clay the ability to that jackel had become quite a pyromaniac. Now back to the story at hand. Naruto came out of the bahtroom in a outfit similar to minatos jonin outfit but the cloak was orange with black flames the kanji for akatsuki on the back and red clouds on on Naruto we got plans you have to fight ryo And get to the docks all before alright Jack you have a point lets go.

( Karate Island/Village Square )

Naruto finally got there and saw his friend and rival Ryo Lucci. Ryo had been here about the same amount of time they had. Ryo had been trining with the other muay thai master on the island the tiger had become narutos rival after he had defeated him in a naruto here and now I will finally defeat you so lets set the wagor for the fight. Okay ryo what do you want if you if I win you have to give up your dream of being a pirate. Naruto looked at him with shock then, But then let a devious smile cross his face. Okay ryo deal if you win I will not become a pirate, But if I win you have to join my crew as a see in preperation of narutos journey he had already aquire a few essential things a navigator as he was since his father taught him all his skills in that area. What he needde was a cook and a few more crew members and he would become the new pirate looked at naruto with anger the he narrowed his eyes in anger and spoke out threw gritted naruto I agree ,So come on lets came between raised up his hand and brought it down with a cry of hajime. As soon as the fight started Ryo rushed towards Naruto and went right for a elbow to the face. Naruto countered the block the elbow with his arms and then hrashed out with a quick swing of his hit Ryo with it and he flew back with a great force. As Ryo tried to get up Naruto quickly apperead before him and with a quick onslaught of strikes quicly numbed Ryos entire body. Give up Ryo I have immobilised your entire a few more attemps Ryo sighed and surrendered. Naruto offered him and hand and said with a cheeky smile said. Looks like your joining my crew gave him a look ,But then smirked and replied okay captian I guess your right lets head down to the docks and set sail. Better hurry its close to noon and master Bang is exspecting that Naruto and his crew quickly rushed to the docks.

( docks )

Master Bang stood on the docks waitimg for Naruto with a look of anoyance on his face. Man that kid is always late said Bang. As he finished that sentece he notced a group of blurs coming towards him. A minute later Naruto and the Gang got their. Naruto finally your here you kept me waiting so long I was afraid I would die said Master Bang Jackel,Ryo,and I had to get our last crew member. Well just before you go I wanted to give you,Jackel, and Ryo said that he pulled three small chest and a case from behind his are those master Bang asked them and find out replied with great gusto the three of them opened the chest to find a fruit in each. Are these what we think they are asked naruto with excitment in his they are narto those are the treasure of the seas devil Bang how did you get your hands on these asked naruto with father sent them to me with my sake he told meth the one you have is the mokuzai mokuzai no mi also known as the wood wood fruit it is a wood logia devil one you have ryo is Sagats tiger zoan devil your devil fruit jack is a Jackel zoan devil warned you three if you eat those fruit you will lose the ability to swim said bang. Without a second thougt they all swallowed the fruit whole. At soon as they swallowed they all began to gag and I forgot to mention about the taste. After that naruto oppened the case that bang gave him and discovered a beutifuly crafted wakazashi ( its shinso from bleach ). Its name is Shinso and it wasgiven to me by my master I have no need for it , but you could use it. Naruto thanked them and the four of them said their last goobyes and climed into their they sailed away from the island they waved goodbye not knowing the adventures the would soon embarck on.

please review and tell me what you think of my first fight seen

next chapter new island, new crewmate, new adventure

see you next time on = naruto god of the pirates 


End file.
